Pogahn Passage (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Margrid the Sly must be in your party to enter this mission. If your character chose to follow Master of Whispers (after the primary quest Mysterious Message) and has not yet gained Margrid, you can still enter this mission by partying with another player who can bring her. You must also have finished Master of Whispers' side of the storyline by completing the Rilohn Refuge mission. Objectives Rescue Kormir from Gandara. * Escort Margrid to the Gandaran treasure vault to retrieve the Diadem of Lady Glaive. * Free Kormir from the Kournan prisoners. * BONUS Complete optional objectives * ADDED Optional: Obtain the prison code for entry into the prison. * ADDED Optional: Escort the Sunspear prisoners to the prison. * ADDED Optional: The demon is out of control! You can either help the guards or stand aside and let them fight on their own. * ADDED Optional: Take over gate duty for some guards Rewards Primary You start out in a Kournan Guard Disguise. The "U" map shows mission flags which are the locations of mission or optional objectives. Once you rescue Kormir, a timer will start. You then have 15 minutes to fight your way to the dock at the Southwest of the fortress. The mission fails if Kormir or Shahai the Cunning dies. Bonus Three of the four bonuses for this mission simply involve talking to someone. In the case of the demon you can simply assist the guards. NOTE: Once you free Kormir, the entire city becomes hostile (for some reason you abandon your disguise and everyone sees you as an enemy). You cannot talk to anyone to complete a bonus after Kormir is free. # The Prison code can be found at the entrance of the fortress by talking to the guard there. The password is 20 - 1 - 8 - 7. The prison gate keeper will ask you to tell him, you simply choose the correct answer to enter. # The Sunspear Prisoners are just inside to the left of the entrance. They will follow you to the prison. One of the three is all you need to complete this bonus... just in case some get stuck elsewhere! # The Demon is up some stairs near the front center. # Talk to Guard Linko in the south-southeast corner of the fortress. He complains about guard duty. Do this before going into the prison! Creatures Allies * 20 Shahai the Cunning * 20 Kormir (non-combatant) * 20 Sunspear Prisoner * 20 Sunspear Prisoner * 20 Sunspear Prisoner Monsters Demons * 20 Demon Spawn Kournan Military * 16, 20 Kournan Guard * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 24 Kournan Overseer * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 22 Kournan Elite Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear * 20 Kournan Zealot * 22 Kournan Elite Zealot Bosses * 24 Executioner Vekil: Magehunter Strike * 24 Colonel Kajo: Cautery Signet * 24 Captain Nebo: Master of Magic * 24 Lieutenant Nali: Enchanter's Conundrum Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Moddok Crevice *To continue the storyline, do the mission in this outpost. Notes * If you have a human monk in the party, remember to keep Protective Spirit on the two NPCs during the final battle before boarding your boat. There is an elementalist boss that will wreak havoc on the NPCs, as well as your party. Have an interrupter neutralize him while the rest of the party kills the priest. Once the priest is dead go for the elementalist, then dispatch the rest of the enemies. ** An effective method of fighting this last stage is to pull (lure) the first four foes one or two at a time. They will turn the corner to fight you, and your team will take them down in seconds. They are not a part of the boss's group and so he will not be alerted if you keep your distance. After they are dealt with, you will be left will the final fight of five foes - far more manageable. * An alternative to a human monk is use 3 hero/henchmen monks (or 2 hero/henchman monks and paragon henchman Sogolon). A Ritualist with Ritual Lord and Shelter should also be able to handle damage prevention. * Since Margrid is a mandatory NPC for the mission, give her Savage Shot and Distracting Shot and a shortbow or recurve bow. She should be able to suppress the elementalist boss as long as you remember to make the boss her primary target (find the boss before engaging the mob, then use the target button on Margrid's skill bar). Also Barrage is useful, since most of the enemies attack you in tightly packed groups. * For those with the Prophecies campaign, give Margrid Greater Conflagration and take Zhed with Ward Against Harm to greatly reduce damage during the battle with the elementalist boss. * Another alternative is to keep clear of the enemy while sending your henchmen in with the button under the minimap; the NPCs that need protecting will stay with you, keeping them safe. * For those who want to try their luck, it is possible to overpower the last batch of enemies instead of rushing towards the priest. Usually, the priest is at the back and rushing him will risk exposing Kormir and Shahai (and everyone else). Trap the enemies at the turn of the dock and take them out one at a time. Don't take monk heroes, use those with strong attacks or cause conditions and leave the healing to 2 hench monks. Olias, for example, with a MM and life transfer build would be a big help. Kill the priest when the opportunity comes, and the rest should be easy. With a proper set up, good judgment and a bit of luck, this last part should take 2-3 minutes. * It is a good idea to give the incorrect password (Blue Harvest) to the guard. Doing so will turn him hostile, and spawn a group of men to his position. Killing them before the timer starts saves a good deal of time later. * If using heroes/henchmen, it is a good idea to send them ahead of the party to kill some of the enemies, which reduces the likelihood of Shahai or Kormir dying. * Alternative to the above: if you have a runner with you they can rush the dock and activate the last checkpoint thus saving you from the last battle all together. Trivia *There are several references to Star Wars during this mission: **If you take Zhed, the Heroes reenact a funny dialogue from Star Wars: A New Hope. **Zhed is being transferred from cell 1138, which is the same cell that Chewie is being transferred to. **One of the options the Prison Guard gives you for the prison code is "Blue Harvest", which was the production code for Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. **In the bonus, should you choose not to escort the Sunspear Prisoners, the dialogue for declining is "These are not the guards you are looking for." **The base is nicknamed "The Moon Fortress", a clear reference to the Death Star, often referred to as a small moon. **The code for the prison (20-1-8-7) is Princess Leia's cell number, mentioned by Han Solo. *Right before the area with the demon, there are two guards talking, one being at a loss for words trying to describe how awful the gruel is with the other supplying the word he wants to use as "soylent." The latter then advises the former not to eat the cornbread. This conversation is a reference to the movie Soylent Green. *In the end, you fight a boss named Captain Nebo. This could be a reference to Captain Nemo. category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna